1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display apparatuses have been used. Specifically, thin and lightweight display apparatuses tend to be widely used.
More specifically, portable thin and flat display apparatuses tend to be highlighted. In addition, a technique of applying a touch panel function to a flat display apparatus has been used.
A touch panel functions as an input device by a touch of a finger of a user, a pen, or the like without a separate unit such as a keyboard or the like, and the touch panel has been recently widely used in various fields.
The touch panel typically includes a plurality of conductive patterns which commonly have conductive patterns arranged in one direction and conductive patterns arranged in another direction crossing the one direction.
Since such a display apparatus includes various members for a display function and various members for a touch panel function, a display apparatus having the two functions may not be effectively manufactured with desired quality.